Smile for the Camera
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: *Various x OC* Akira is the only daughter of the Takiyama family, who specialises in the entertainment business, meaning one day she shall become the head of the Takiyama empire. She has been groomed to be the very best at whatever she does, so she lends her skills to the Host Club, mainly to keep her ties strong with the family members who reside within the club.


Smile for the Camera ~ Student Identification Form

 **Name (last, first):** Takiyama, Akira

 **Nickname(s):** Kira, Aki-Chan, Takiyama-San

 **Age:** 16

 **Ethnicity:** Asian

 **Country of origin:** Japan

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual Orientation:** Pansexual

 **Birthday:** 1st September, Virgo

 **Life Story:** Entered Ouran elementary and has been within Class A every year since, meaning she knows all of her classmates inside out, which comes in useful with getting on their parents good sides when necessary, she fully blames Kyoya Ootori for this viewpoint on life. The Ootori's and Takiyama's are close family friends, so Akira is most comfortable around Kyoya, in their younger years the two were almost inseparable. She is a year younger than him, meaning she has shared a classroom with the unsociable Hitachiin twins for a number of years now. More will be revealed within the story

 **About Her**

 **Personality:** Comes across to most people as reserved, precise and strict, though polite and charismatic when the situation calls for it. However when she is surround by people she trusts and feels comfortable with she is rather sarcastic, playfully laid-back and teasing. Keeping up appearances in public is an upmost importance considering she is almost always under the lens being the next head of such a large entertainment company.

 **Good Habit(s):** Memorises things with ease after so may years of training to do so, Always courteous and respectful to her elders or higher-ups.

 **Bad Habit(s):** Tends to loose interest easily if something doesn't hold her interest (this is a trait she shares with the Hitachiin's)

 **Like(s):** Interior decorating, prop and costume design, Reading, Music, ice skating, dance, and Swimming

 **Dislike(s):** People who take for-granted their responsibilities to their family, Being bored, and Waking up early (Something she share in common with Mitsu and Kyo)

 **Hobbies:** Ice skating, Swimming, and Dancing

 **Fear(s):** Isolation, being left behind.

 **Strength(s):** Good advocate, great debater, and is quite the lady

 **Weakness(es):** Animals

 **Dreams and Talents**

 **Ambition/Life-long Dream:** To strengthen the Takiyama family business and be a leader that her parents can be proud of.

 **Occupation/Job:** Student.

 **Best Class(es):** English, Art and design, History

 **Worst Class(es):** She was bred to excel at everything (AKA private tutors until the subjects were all but drilled into her head) but if she had to pick her least favourite, then it would be cooking class.

 **Family and Friends**

 **Parent(s):** Takiyama, Tsubaki (Mother), and Takiyama, Kenzo (Father)

 **Sibling(s):** None

 **Relative(s):** An uncle on her father's side, Daichi.

 **Pet(s):** A white and grey Siberian husky named Kiba.

 **Best Friend(s):** Kyoya Ootori, Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin

 **Friend(s):** Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Haruhi Fujioka

 **Ouran High School Host Club Information**

 **Do you go to Ouran Academy?:** Yes.

 **Are you a part of any clubs? If so, which one?: "** The Host Club. I'm only needed when they do special events, such a the Bali theme, I provide the club with the props and quite a few of the costumes whenever Ms Hitachiin is unable to do so, at a discounted price of course~"

 **Class:** 1-A

 **Favorite Subject:** Art and design

 **Least Favorite Subject:** Cooking

 **Status [wealthy, poor, etc.]:** "If I chose too, I'd never have to work a day in my life, but that wouldn't be any fun. Does that answer you question?"

 **Looks and Appearance**

 **Body Type/Looks:** She's skinny, almost lanky, and her hair is down to her waist and a beautiful ebony colour. Her eyes are steel grey, with clear skin. A perfect poster child sort of image due to perfect breeding much like to Ootori children

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Weight:** 109 lbs.

 **Outfit(s):** School: Simply refuses to wear the girls high school uniform, she has no idea why the school suddenly decided the girls had to wear the most god awful mustard coloured uniform, her mother supports her decision and has raised a complaint with the school for the awful design choice. She tends to wear formal school appropriate clothing, whether it be skirts or designer slacks depends on her mood - Not in school: Anything she feels like wearing at the time.

 **Accessories:** Assorted silver rings on most of her fingers, assorted bracelets on her left wrist, ear piercings, and a necklace.

 **Makeup:** cover up, eyeliner and mascara.

 **Scent:** Jasmine, usually with a hint of either cherry or mint

 **Hairstyle(s):** Waist length, slightly wavy hair. Usually done in a half up-do as seen in the picture

 **Scars, Tattoos, Jewellery and/or Piercings:** Ear piercings, bracelets on the right wrist, a ring, and a necklace.

 **Extra Information**

 **Theme Song/Quote:** Song: 'Everybody's gonna know my name' by Watt White

. Quote: "If you knock me down, I get the fuck back up again." (A cookie to all of you that know what that is from)

 **Favorite Food(s):** Anything Italian, Korean or Spanish. (Loves foreign cuisine)

 **Favorite Color(s):** Indigo, Red, Black, Purple, and Dark Green.

 **Favorite Number(s):** 27, and 1

 **Favorite Season(s):** Autumn/Fall

 **Favorite Holiday(s):** Halloween

 **Favorite Time of Day:** Night


End file.
